


Record keeper.

by ParrisRatLord173



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jim Gordon, Oswald as the Administrator, Oswald replacing Kristen, Robin Lord Taylor John wick 3, The Administrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrisRatLord173/pseuds/ParrisRatLord173
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot is the records keeper in the GCPD, he looked very interesting with his tattoos and snakebites.Edward is very interested.





	Record keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Oswald working in the GCPD with his look from John Wick 3 because he left me shook to my core and would've killed Ed with a glance and stolen his heart.

The record keeper in the GCPD was not someone that Edward Nygma originally thought he would take interest in, he was… eccentric? To say the least? Maybe that's what drew Edward in so much. The endless tattoos, the weird style, the interesting makeup choices and the snake bites. All made him look visually appealing or at least intriguing. He was by far the most outgoing man in the GCPD and possibly the only one with a visible piercing.

Edward wondered what had changed when he met this man he believed himself to be completely straight. Only women, very very different women he might add. Same kind of old but beautiful clothing style that went with his own. Definitely not a man covered in tattoos. 

It wasn’t like he a big burly guy with tattoos though, they looked tasteful. He always wore brightly coloured vests, shirts and ties and his hair was neat and put together and his adorable little glasses never looked scruffy. 

Most people found his offputting, the extreme sarcasm and the exuding disdain for anyone and anything. Ed thought it was challenging to talk to him, but he’d made the man laugh before. Most people called him ‘Admin guy’ even though he wasn’t an administrator. Some officers thought he used to work for the mob, although that wouldn’t make sense.

Oswald Cobblepot was an enigma, over the years Edward had tried desperately to work out anything about his personal life or interests. He didn’t like riddles and had strict personal boundaries. Any comments on his looks even if well-intentioned were taken very badly. He hated basically all his coworkers and avoided them religiously, he talked to Ed sometimes just to make a snide remark about one of their other coworkers or when Ed asked him for a file.

Edward found him very attractive, very awkward when he didn’t even know the man’s sexuality. He couldn’t ask him out or do anything about it. Not that Ed had the courage to do so, to begin with. 

“Mr Nygma, the file you asked for.” Oswald handed over the file without even looking up from the records he was sorting. An old case needed forensics check over possible copy cat killer, evidence from post case may come up again.

“Thank you, Mr Cobblepot. I uh-” Edward drew on for a bit, Oswald looked up expectantly raising an eyebrow. It occurred to Edward that Oswald didn’t even know he called him by his first name in his mind. He’d never said it out loud.

“Did you know houseflies hum in the key of F?”

“No, I didn’t Mr Nygma, pray tell what this has to do with the murder of Mrs Kait.” 

“N-Nothing.” Good job Ed, first attempted conversation in 3 days and 15 hours and you messed it up. Congratulations. “Please leave the facts to the relevant officers,” Oswald said dryly, was he wearing heels today? That must not be very comfortable. “How do you find anything in here? I mean organisationally speaking this place is in shambles!” Edward laughed. At this Oswald snapped up,

“If you misplace a single file in this room, I will ban you from it. I have everything exactly where I want it to be. Understand?” Oswald stood up, definitely heels he was almost as tall as Edward. That wasn’t the usual. Oswald was petite and cute, he shouldn’t call him that Oswald would get mad at that. Oswald didn’t know though.

“Preternaturally.”

Oswald looked him in the eyes, his glasses were different from when they first met. They used to be larger with clear frames and now they have no frames at all. His mascara was more defined than usual too. Snakebites still looked fantastic. “But I could help you, Oswald Cobblepot.”

Oswald frowned, “I don’t need or want your help Mr Nygma.” It was unfair for anyone to look cute while mad. Was Oswald mad at him? Oh dear, he hadn’t meant that to happen. Oswald’s angry outbursts were endearing when not directed at him, unfortunately, it had happened more than once.

“Rodger dodger.”

Oswald huffed, almost a laugh at Ed’s response and Ed felt hope bloom within him. Oswald found that funny? Did he like the way the words went together? Edward resisted the urge to broaden his grin even wider as he saw what was definitely the hint of a smile. Edward would never pride himself on being the master of reading body language but he knew it was a good smile. Not a mean mocking one.

“You continue to baffle me, Mr Nygma. Now kindly go back to the lab.” Oswald sighed. Hmm, could be taken in a good or a bad way. Oswald thought about him though. Well, best to go think it over in the lab then!

It was a very busy day, Detective Bullock and Gordon were running around on some wild case and Ed had to deal with all the cleanup and forensics, no one ever thanked him. He was getting frustrated when he heard a knock. He straightened up and put a fake smile on to open the lab office.

Mr Cobblepot was standing there. “Oh, Mr Cobblepot!”

“Mr Nygma, do you happen to have the file I lent you earlier handy? Jim-Detective Gordon wanted to look through it.” Edward had the misfortune of knowing all about Oswald’s interest in Jim Gordon. He didn’t want to assume it was a crush, god he hoped it wasn't a crush he had no hope against a man like Jim freaking Gordon. But it was as obvious as ever that Oswald was fond of the man and well Ed couldn’t blame him. Blond hair, blue eyes, ridiculously strong and kind. Jim didn’t really seem interested but Ed had no idea what their conversations were like behind closed doors. Oswald could radiate confidence and charm when the time was right and Edward believed he could have any man or woman in the world if he looked their way. Either way, Edward had a mild fear that was Oswald’s type.

Well, Edward changed so maybe Oswald can too!

Edward snapped out his thoughts when Oswald cleared his throat and he realised he’d been starring, He grabbed the file from his desk and handed it over with an unnecessary dramatic flourish. “There you go,”

“I had another thing to ask Mr Nygma, did you happen to leave a cupcake with a bullet inside it on my desk?” Aha, he’d wondered if Oswald would ever ask about that. He left it there as a kind of spur of the moment thing. He thought it was a clever riddle if nothing else, a lot more interesting than his usual verbal ones. Maybe Oswald would like it better.

“It’s a riddle.”

“It’s a cupcake with a live bullet sticking out of it.”

“The cupcake is sweet, the bullet is deadly, a beautiful man’s a dangerous thing.” Technically the original is ‘woman’ but Oswald was not one. He was still beautiful though. Oswald’s eyes widened and he smiled inadvertently. 

Subconsciously?

Nervously?

Why were people so difficult to read. Stupid faces. 

“I um. Thank you.” Oswald was blushing and Ed had never seen anything more wonderful than that. Edward nodded grinning bigger than ever. Oswald hadn’t found it strange or pushed him away yet! They stood in silence for a moment more before they both went their separate ways, Ed felt elated. Oswald had left smiling to himself.

 

“Mr Nygma I think I have a riddle for you since you seem to like them so much.” Edward turned to face Oswald, he prepared himself excitedly.

“Though I do not speak, I often impart the secret wishes of the heart. I may deceive, make amends, create foes and yet make friends. The harshest anger I can disarm, such is the magic of my charm.”

Edward guessed the answer immediately but pretended to think about it, it was a very good riddle after all and must be appreciated. “A smile?” He asked.

Oswald nodded. “You have a lovely smile Mr Nygma.” Edward’s heart jumped and his smile only grew, oh he liked this man. Maybe he even loved him. He told him a riddle! He told Ed a riddle even though he doesn’t like them!

Before Edward’s non-dopamine high brain could jump into action Edward’s less smart side decided to blurt out. “Would you like to go out sometime? Outside of work?” Oswald smiled, then he nodded quietly and brushed past Edward quickly. Edward tapped a tune on the filing cabinets and giggled. He felt happier than he had in ages.

He had a date with the Administrator guy.

**Author's Note:**

> But Ed doesn't strangle Os :))
> 
> (sidenote: I will probably be writing more fics with Robin's John Wick 3 look because again,, i am shook, also there's not enough fics with it and there's some very very good fanart.)


End file.
